Chaffy's Game Smoochie
Do you like video games? Remember False Alarm? Chaffy here shows some of the good stuff. Idle animations *Chaffy greets the viewer with a hello. *Chaffy readjusts his bowtie. Options Handheld A handheld gaming device falls onto Chaffy, bouncing off his head before landing on his wings. Delighted by this, he then asks his imaginary friend, an invisible character also "holding" the same handheld (making it appear to float on air), to play with him. The two then play for a session, which ends with Chaffy winning. His glee is short-lived as his head gets bashed multiple times by his (now enraged) imaginary friend's handheld, finally slumping over after the fifth blow. The imaginary friend then leaves. Console A large giftbox falls near Chaffy. After opening it, he is amazed at its contents: A TV set and a video game home console. Chaffy turns on the TV and console, the latter of which apparently already has a game in it. He then begins playing using the console's wired controller. As he plays, he ends up hopping, sidestepping, and twirling around as if he is immersed in the game, tying himself up with the controller's wire in the process, though he does not seem to care. Just as he is about to score a victory, one last twirl becomes the death of him as the tightened wire slices into his body, cutting Chaffy into pieces, though he does end up winning. Hybrid A large giftbox falls near Chaffy. This time, aside from the same TV set, he is greeted with a gaming setup considered strange to him, consisting of only a plastic dock connected to the TV. The actual console itself falls onto him, bouncing off his head and then into his wings like in "Handheld". He first tries turning it on, assuming it is a handheld, and it definitely looks like one. He then looks back and forth between the console's shape and the dock, finally correlating the two. He tries slipping to active device in before turning on the TV. He is greeted by the same video game now displayed on TV. Amazed by this, he then fools around by taking it off and slipping it back in, alternating between the display on the device itself and the TV, repeatedly. During the sixth time he does this, however, the TV ends up displaying a pixelated Fliqpy face, shocking him and causing him to walk backwards, also ripping the attached controllers off in the process. He then falls backwards off-screen, followed by a squishing sound and his scream. Chaffy managed to impale both of his eyes with the controllers. In complete blindness, he runs around until he suddenly trips and his chest gets impaled on the docked console. The TV display changes to show the exact same death shot, albeit pixelated. Deaths *Option 1: Chaffy's head is bashed multiple times by his imaginary friend's handheld. *Option 2: Chaffy is sliced into pieces by the controller's wire. *Option 3: Chaffy gets impaled on the docked console. Injuries *Option 3: Chaffy has the controllers stuck in his eyes. Trivia *This is one of the few works to feature Chaffy's imaginary friend. Here, the friend is depicted as someone completely invisible except for the inexplicable shadow on the floor. It is also shown that said friend here is more than mere pretend that Chaffy is usually depicted with. *The video game console designs in all three options are a mix of various real video game consoles. But all three share the same Atari 2600-esque sound effects and graphics. **The handheld has two screens like the DS/3DS but appearing much slimmer like a Game Boy Advance SP. **The home console is designed after the Wii U but has a Sega Genesis controller complete with wire. **The hybrid console is designed after the Nintendo Switch but the controllers appear to be more bulky like PlayStation Move controllers. *The video game depicted in all three options is an Atari 2600-style Happy Tree Friends: Deadeye Derby (sans the Fliqpy jump scare, though it is also rendered in the same style). All instances of this also display the same Cuddles vs. Toothy fight. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Smoochies